


Соприкосновение

by monpansie



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Но иногда ты взаимодействуешь с человеком как бы... как бы касаясь."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соприкосновение

Его раздражение на твои телефонные звонки - "Я выключаю звук у телефона, Брэд. С этой секунды. Сейчас... - Пауза - допустим, он смотрит на часы – мельком, просто скользит взглядом, я знаю, взгляд у него невнимательный, выключенный - Одиннадцать сорок семь плюс... семнадцать секунд. С восемнадцатой секунды я не услышу ни звука. Если ты будешь настаивать, я отключу телефон совсем. Совсем! - повышен голос, - Позволь мне считать твой звонок ошибкой, по крайней мере. У тебя есть возможность оправдаться без потерь – ты просто ошибся номером, скажи мне "извини", скажи мне — "извини"!— его голос звучит раздраженно, отрывисто, - А не желанием испортить мне, например, случайный секс".  
Да, Шульдих, ты даешь мне понять, что.  
Разумеется, я не извиняюсь.

***

Есть люди, с которыми ты взаимодействуешь год, два, десять - чаще-реже, каждый день, раз в год — совершенно неважно сколько - положение вещей никогда не меняется, границы не расширяются, ничего не добавляется, ничего не убавляется - сегодня ты говорил с ними о делах, завтра тоже о делах - разумеется, и послезавтра у вас не найдется никакой иной темы. Эти люди не меняют свой статус относительно тебя и время взаимодействия тут не причем. Социальные наработанные умения. Некий их набор. Походный набор — требуется совсем немного и почти все почти всегда пригождается. Это удобно и занимает мало места — например... например, в душЕ.

Употребим это слово.

Есть и такие (люди), которые неожиданно сразу (неожиданно и сразу?) попадают в запрещенное пространство — не имеет значения, жалеешь ты потом или нет, неважно, остаются они там или нет, а если остаются – как долго? - но границы открываются на удивление легко, часто они вообще отсутствуют — полная свобода — для них, не для тебя. Особый вид взаимодействия — очень затратный — для так называемых чувствительных натур особенно — я к ним не отношусь, но и для всех остальных вполне заметный - хотя затраты анализируются всегда постфактум . Иногда они окупаются (даже с избытком), иногда ты просто бросаешь условные деньги на условный ветер - ничего не возвращается, в итоге ты имеешь меньше, даже если абсолютно ничего не имел в начале.

Но иногда ты взаимодействуешь с человеком как бы... как бы касаясь. Прикосновение – основное понятие. Тебя задевает чужой локоть – это не толчок, просто не разойтись, узкий коридор — соприкасаются чужое плечо и рукав твоего пиджака. Тебе передают газету – чужие холодные пальцы — секунда, чтобы это ощутить. Прикосновение - это не разговор – деловой, через стол, не объятие, не поцелуй - рот в рот с первого свидания – это другое, ты не чувствуешь отчуждения, но ты не чувствуешь и отдачи — она если есть, то неявная, безадресная - невозможно сказать, предназначалось это (какое-то условное нечто) тебе, или тебе просто так показалось. Или тебе просто так захотелось думать — что это предназначалось тебе. Ты занимаешься самообманом, ты даже признаешь это, наверное, даже слишком долго думаешь об этом, даже посмеиваешься над этим, и, тем не менее, каждый раз есть и какая-то смутная надежда, что все-таки - это тебе, тебе, только тебе, разумеется, тебе – и - одновременно - отчетливая неуверенность в этом.

Необходимость самообмана необходима в общении с некоторыми людьми.

Ты знаешь больше из этих безадресных намеков – он ведь никогда не сказал бы это вслух - знаешь, наверное, потому, что невольно слишком уж их анализируешь, выжимаешь по максимуму – какие-то крохи информации - про его невозможность быть прямым и искренним с тобой, даже при желании таким с тобой быть и - в тот же момент- все-таки нежелание это желание реализовать.

Да, странно - ты сам хочешь, чтобы так и было, так и оставалось, менялось, не меняясь - неустойчивость так же вызывает зависимость, как и стабильность - я это знаю. Это и твое собственное нежелание узнавать что-либо наверняка, как будто нарочное, но удивительно последовательное создание преград, сложностей, затруднений - ты сам хочешь, чтобы все как будто висело на нитке, на тонкой нитке - неустойчивая фиксация, но фиксация; фиксация, но неустойчивая - почти обрывалось, волновало, дергало, ныло, даже если это утомительно, очень утомительно, наверное, даже … даже больно (больно, конечно), но когда этого нет — невыносимо. Да, это и мое непривычное постоянное нежелание уверенности — как будто бы странный страх потерять какую-то невесомость и обрести … весомость.

Тут я должен усмехнуться или рассмеяться.

*** 

\- Очки, – говорит он. – Но мне нравится такая преграда между нами. И для такого, как ты, линзы - глупо. Не то. Вот это — стекляшка на указательном пальце, утром перед зеркалом, потом щуриться, слеза в уголке глаза и частое моргание. Глупо, – он улыбается. – К тому же, наверное, не действует. Какое у тебя зрение? - Приближает свое лицо близко-близко. Может быть, он хочет, чтобы у твоих очков запотели стекла?  
\- Да, — говорит он, — И нарисовать на стеклах пальцем сердечки или ... нет, сердечки лучше всего, все равно — банальней и не придумать! Зато идеально выражает замысел. Не пугайся, — он усмехается, - это просто естественный ход мыслей.

Я не пугаюсь, Шульдих.

\- Очки расширяют твои возможности взаимодействия, Брэд, — Твои стекла спасены, он наконец-то отодвигается. - Расширяется палитра для выражения чувств. До невероятных пределов. Ну же! Ты можешь смотреть сквозь очки, вот так, — он делает неопределенное лицо - довольно бессмысленное, нужно отметить, - ну, он же изображает меня, никаких бонусов. - Поверх очков – как учитель, хахаха! – Он поднимает брови, он смеется, ему нравится представлять тебя скучным учителем — в эту секунду - "принесите дневник", "вы слишком часто ошибаетесь". - Давай, правда, сыграем в плохого учителя? Вот так – "неудовлетворительно, вы никуда не годитесь, останьтесь после уроков", а я маленький, дрожащий рыжий мальчик, – снова смеется. – Эээ ... худенький и беззащитный. Одинокий, – сейчас он заплачет над своей несчастной судьбой сам, если не разжалобит меня. – Ну, все это – закрыть классную комнату, жестко поцеловать в губы, а куда я денусь от невольной подростковой эрекции, Брэд? Сам подумай.

Мне предлагают подумать об эрекции Шульдиха. Отлично.

\- Я подумаю, – обещаю я.  
\- Отличный ответ, – говорит он.

\- А еще ты можешь снимать их, вертеть в руках. Близоруко щуриться – это мило, Брэд. Считается, что мило. Нет, правда, мило, Брэд, – он настаивает. - Я сейчас подумал — я представил - очень мило.  
Я понял, Шульдих. Это мило.  
\- Вот это еще! - есть еще! - Проснуться ночью, включить свет, - он щелкает языком — это имитирует звук выключателя, - Пытаться нашарить на тумбочке очки, опять же щурясь от света. В чем ты спишь, когда не спишь со мной? - он смотрит тебе в глаза. - Со мной ты спишь голым, Брэд.  
\- Следующее твое предположение?  
\- Следующее мое предположение, что ты спишь в пижаме, да, в занудной пижаме. В полосатой. Или - в клетку. Тут я не оригинален с расцветками. Не могу предложить тебе Микки Мауса на кармашке. Уж извини. А ты хочешь? Микки? Да? Как вариант - ты спишь с кем-то еще. Но почему-то мне нравится считать тебя занудой.  
Ты пожимаешь плечами.  
\- Тебе не это нравится, не только это, — я словно поправляюсь, - тебе просто нравится себя считать нарушителем спокойствия, Шульдих. А это хорошо работает на контрасте. Например, с занудой, – я не трогаю второй вариант, пропускаю его мимо ушей.  
\- Да, – он улыбается и потягивается – с удовольствием, - и это тоже. Видишь, как замечательно ты меня знаешь! Просто потрясающе! Ничего не скроется от тебя! – Открыт новый фонтан иронии – я приглашен на открытие. У меня спецприглашение. - Ты потрясаешь меня каждый раз! - брызги во все стороны. - Контраст, Брэд! Контраст — это главное! Это привлекает внимание. Мы хорошо смотримся.  
\- Тебе важно, как мы смотримся?  
\- Мы хорошо смотримся, – говорит он.  
Наверное, это что-то значит.

Он общается с тобой. Да. Это очень заметно. Иногда так – вот как сейчас. Иногда иначе. Иногда не стоит разделять так и иначе – смешивается в произвольных пропорциях и заявляется основным блюдом. Пока не съешь ужин, не встанешь из-за стола. По делу он не общается, по делу он говорит и иногда тебя слушает – привычка слушать не очень развита при его талантах, привычка воспринимать – гораздо сильнее. Но он нуждается в разговорах с тобой. Да, очень заметно. Хотел ты этого или нет, Шульдих, – я это вижу. Я это знаю. Это как аванс — он считает тебя достойным разговора с ним — можно воспринимать как комплимент, можно как оскорбление — я никак не воспринимаю. Я не ставлю оценок. Я сохраняю равновесие, а он его теряет. Вот и все.  
Так и нужно.

\- Твои очки еще можно снять... и примерить, – он быстро снимает твои очки.  
\- Осторожней! — восклицаешь ты, невольно поворачиваешься – конечно же, слишком поздно — очки в руках вора.  
Кстати, я, действительно, прищуриваюсь и тру виски пальцами. Интересно, это выглядит... мило?  
\- Дужки широковаты, — говорит он и надевает мои очки. - У тебя большая голова - наверное, ты умный.  
Пауза.  
\- Ни черта не видно, — поясняет он.  
\- Я догадываюсь. Мне, кстати, тоже, – сказать между делом. Щуриться ужасно неудобно.  
Он возвращает тебе очки.  
\- Они тебе идут, Брэд. Не доверяй их другим людям, — и с удовольствием улыбается.

У него красивая улыбка. Некоторых людей улыбка делает как будто бы слабее, как будто снимает с них какие-то бонусы – даже честно заработанные - лишает какой-то защиты, за одну секунду, неконтролируемо. Некоторых – делает сильнее, такая приятно демонстрируемая сила, иногда в эту графу вписывают слова типа «харизма» - но необязательно. Как вариант.  
Шульдиха улыбка делает неуловимо другим, каким-то болезненно незнакомым.

\- Еще, смотри, Брэд, — палитра моих предполагаемых взаимодействий, действительно, чрезвычайно широка, мне бы хватило и первой, и второй, тем более, третьей части, - ты можешь читать что-то важное. Важный отчет! Полпачки бумаги мелким шрифтом. Очень-очень важный! Такой вот толстый! - действительно, толстый — он показывает пальцами, какой - гигантский отчет. - Я могу прийти к тебе, мешать тебе. — О, да мешать ты можешь, Шульдих. Как никто. - Снять с тебя очки, поцеловать тебя. В губы. - Он улыбается. - В этом что-то есть, правда – снять с тебя очки. Мне понравилось. Я сразу лишаю тебя защиты – ты беззащитен, Брэд! - это я уже понял, я сразу...  
\- Шульдих, — говоришь ты, берешь его за затылок, притягиваешь к себе, он всегда немного кривится, когда так, может быть, тянет волосы, или привычка, или это что-то еще значит - и целуешь в губы.  
Он обнимает тебя за шею.  
\- Я подумал о твоей эрекции, — говорю я.  
\- Молодец, — говорит он и касается твоих губ своими.

Ты убираешь волосы с его лица — обычное действие, но оно тебе нравится, всегда нравится - просто отвести прядь в сторону, как-то даже меняется цвет его глаз, у них больше нет этой рыжей маскировки, этих рассеивающих бликов — радужка, зрачки, ресницы, светлые брови, я думаю, что ты, наверное, тоже чувствуешь себя излишне открытым и, может быть, скованным – я так думаю, это необязательно, так и есть. Может быть, мне нравится так думать.  
Он вытаскивает твою рубашку из брюк, никогда до конца - одна пола болтается, рубашка торчит кривым пузырем, засовывает руки под нее, холодные пальцы, я уже говорил, но они согреются через пару секунд о твою собственную кожу, он целует тебя в подбородок, в шею, ты его за ухом, снова убирая рыжие волосы, пропуская их между пальцами, потом снимаешь очки, кладешь их куда-то — на стол? - стягиваешь с него майку, берешь его пальцами за соски, он слегка кусает тебя за шею.  
\- Сожми их чуть-чуть сильнее, – шепчет он. - Еще чуть-чуть.  
Соски розовые, грудь безволосая, какие-то отдельные волоски на околососковых кружках, не такие отчаянно рыжие, как на голове.

***

\- Ты же знаешь — я не везде отчаянно рыжий, - однажды он сказал это тебе и засмеялся, показывая зубы. — Так бывает. Довольно часто. Хотя, конечно, не брюнет. Брюнет, наверное, ты?  
Кажется, тогда ты не нашел, что сказать, сделал вид, что не слышишь, и что-то переложил с места на место. Важный отчет.  
\- Страшная тайна, — говорит Шульдих и отходит к окну, — ее скрывает суровый зиппер твоих брюк. Он кусается? Твой зиппер?

\- Стоило ли так скрывать это, – напомнил он тебе в удобный случай. – Я же сразу сказал – брюнет. Ты рассердился, что я так легко догадался? – Он усмехается и облизывает твой член. – Ты так любишь ненужные тайны вокруг своей особы? – о ком он сейчас, кстати???  
\- Ты тоже не такой уж рыжий, Шульдих, – пожалеть о сказанном через полсекунды.  
\- Неоригинально, Брэд. Минус пять очков. Минус двадцать пять. Я это сразу сказал. Ты знал. Зачем говорить общеизвестное?

Может, объявишь счет на этот момент? После вычета двадцати пяти очков за предсказуемость?

***

Он голый чистит зубы. На пояснице у него рыжие волоски. Он переминается с ноги на ногу. Он видит тебя в зеркало, поворачивается и продолжает чистить зубы, улыбаясь. Вид спереди, несомненно, более впечатляющий. Потом отворачивается, сплевывает пасту в раковину.  
\- Ты даже можешь меня потрогать, – говорит он раковине, согнувшись, – видны позвонки. Кожа белая — бледная, немного веснушек — удивительно, что он весь ими не усыпан.  
Ты кладешь ему руку на шею, снова волосы попадают между пальцами, наверное, снова ему больно или неудобно, но ты не торопишься решать его проблемы, проводишь по этим позвонкам. Целуешь его куда-то — в плечо. И еще - родинка - раз, родинка — два.  
\- Хватит считать мои родинки, — усмехается он. – Мне неинтересно знать их точное количество.

Он чистит зубы до того, как принять душ. Не в душе. Привычка капать пастой - повсюду, даже на пол, привычка бросать использованный тюбик в раковину, привычка бросать мокрое полотенце отвратительным комком, оставлять разбухшее мыло в луже воды.  
В душе он проводит пятнадцать или двадцать минут. Шумит вода.  
\- У тебя тесная душевая кабина, – говорит он тебе до того, как включить воду. – Не вздумай залезть ко мне, когда я моюсь. Я не выношу тесноту, Брэд. Не выношу.

Два кадра назад.  
Первый.  
Он голый вылезает из твоей кровати — он просыпается неожиданно, пару секунд лежит и смотрит в потолок, потом резко встает и идет в душ - обычно так, хотя бывает и по-другому.  
Второй.  
\- Ну, ты был идеален в постели, Брэд, — голос звучит ехидно. — Никто и никогда не доводил меня до такого экстаза. Это было невероятно. Так обычно говорят после секса, — как будто поясняет он, и его глаза делаются злыми. - Это должно доставить радость партнеру и символизирует их духовную близость.  
Ты решил меня разозлить, Шульдих? Вот этим вот?  
Он действительно очень часто хочет тебя разозлить.  
Он нуждается в общении с тобой. И ему необходимо тебя злить.  
Это статус кво.

***

\- Я знаю, что вызываю у людей чувства противоположные истине, - Он говорит слово "истина", как будто это действительно истина. - Я по какой-то причине не вызываю доверия, – смеется. - Ну, Брэд, согласись, меня никто не любил, – улыбается. – Никто и никогда. Давай проанализируем любую ситуацию – ну, какую-нибудь, какую-нибудь для примера, и я увижу, - нет, покажу тебе – ничего нового лично я не увижу - что я прав. Но ты, наверное, все же не скажешь, что я сам делаю все для того, чтобы меня не любили, да?  
\- Нет, не скажу. Нет. Просто твоя харизма слишком деспотичная.  
\- Я, если честно, вообще сомневаюсь в ее наличии. Своей харизмы. Весь мой деспотизм - это проверка на прочность, Брэд. Я знаю, что они ее не пройдут, и не сказать, чтобы даже надеюсь, но проверяю уже по какой-то инерции.  
\- Но они не обязаны ее проходить, эту твою проверку. И ты не даешь им шанс на ошибку.  
Он пожимает плечами — ну да, можно подумать, он будет бросаться шансами налево и направо.  
\- Ну, конечно. Ты прав. Знаешь, я бы даже дал им этот шанс, да вдруг, думаю, я делаю это зря? Зря трачу время?  
\- Я бы мог предположить, что ты больше боишься разочароваться, чем потратить свое драгоценное время, - говорю я.  
\- По сути, это почти одно и то же - ты, несомненно, в чем-то прав - в чем-то прааав, – он тянет слова – размышляет? отвлекся? - Но поверь, тратить время тоже не хочется. Зачем? Когда ты отличаешься — а ты, я - мы оба отличаемся, — он берет меня в компанию, когда хочет поговорить о себе, - ты не можешь объективно оценивать не обладающих какими-то талантами, ха - и невольно пытаешься завысить чужую планку. И телепатия тебе тут не поможет. В смысле — мне. Тебе проще — ты все знаешь наперед, - он смеется. - Это не скучно?  
\- Скучно и нескучно — это твои категории, Шульдих.  
\- А твои — правильно-неправильно?  
\- Сработает-не сработает.  
\- Хорошие категории, — говорит он. — Я их тоже учитываю.

\- Особенность в том, что когда слишком много знаешь о других, то перестаешь адекватно воспринимать самого себя, Брэд. Это постепенно происходит, так незаметно, слишком незаметно, иногда думаешь, что эта мысль чужая, чуждая, но она в тебе, в твоем мозгу, но она тебе надоедает, сверлит. И вот наличие этой чужой мысли даже самого себя заставляет воспринимать как чужака.  
Он молчит.  
\- Как это у тебя? - спрашивает он потом.  
\- Я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Шульдих, – я, правда, понимаю, да, я его понимаю – он, в общем-то, не ошибся с собеседником, это так. – Ты, наверное, думаешь, что у меня мои собственные представления путаются со знанием, да? Ты же не думаешь, что я смотрю будущее как кинофильм? - Он улыбается — конечно, нет, он так не думает. - Знаешь, почему иногда пророчества, — Кошмарное слово – я верчу ручку в пальцах - не сбываются? - не у меня, у любого, самого древнего пророка? Их тогда было в избытке – социальный запрос – социальное предложение. Суперпрофессионалы и кустари. Так вот почему – у любого? Даже у первоклассного? - Я зачем-то употребляю это слово - разбавить пафос? - А? - Он слушает, смотрит на тебя, его глаза как будто прозрачные, как будто ничего не выражают, но я точно знаю, что он внимательно слушает – это показатель. - Если я буду употреблять понятные слова - нет знания как такового. Есть его варианты. Есть несколько вариантов, они есть одновременно, они очень похожи иногда. Иногда не очень. Но похожесть и непохожесть не имеют значения в вопросах "правильно-неправильно", так? Самое трудное - зачем-то включить логику и отобрать наиболее возможный. Нет худшего сочетания, чем логика и метафизика, а нам — и тебе, и мне приходится с этим работать. – Вот так выглядит моя искренность.  
\- О да, — говорит он. — Несомненно. Много и тяжело работать, — и усмехается.

***

\- Если бы ты, как и я - вдруг! – я вдруг как он! - хотел играть на контрасте, лучшего варианта и не найти. Но ты, скорее всего, предпочел бы казуальное сопровождение - а я очень заметный, я -визитная карточка, но я же и разноцветная мишень. Пли! – Он делает вид, что распахивает невидимый пиджак – стрелять сюда – он тычет пальцем в свою грудь. - При этом меня, в общем, устраивает роль серого кардинала. Странно, правда?  
\- Тут тебе нет равных, Шульдих.  
\- Это, наверное, лестно, Брэд. Услышать твое одобрение, — нет, не зевнул, как я ждал. - Серым кардиналом приятно быть — на самом деле приятно, трудно спорить. Если не думать, а что бы - и сколько всего! - ты мог наделать, если бы был красным, – он усмехается. – А я иногда думаю. Это называется — амбиции. Но еще есть то, что называется — лень. И это не мое — мысленно ходить в красном. Иногда ты хочешь что-то и понимаешь, что можешь это только хотеть. Можешь хотеть иметь, но не хотеть иметь. Ты не захочешь владеть этим даже пять секунд и выбросишь в мусорную корзину, - он комкает первый попавшийся лист бумаги на моем столе и выбрасывает в мусорную корзину.  
Попадает.  
\- Надеюсь, не слишком важный документ, — говорит он, улыбаясь.  
Я знаю, что он так скажет — удачно отключаю метафизику, может быть.  
\- Тоже надеюсь на это, Шульдих.

\- Ты сбиваешь с толку людей своим внешним видом, Шульдих, – о том же самом, в другой раз, какая-то неважная причина для моего комментария. По поводу его внешнего вида.  
\- Ты своим завораживаешь, - он неожиданно радостно и быстро подхватывает этот разговор. - Знаешь, как безотказно действуют дорогие костюмы и хладнокровное поведение на неокрепшие умы? - Он пьет кофе — да, это было утром, мы завтракали. - Рассказать? Хочешь послушать? Приятно болтать с тобой по утрам. Мило, мило - завтрак в кафе, – у него звучит как «кофе в постель» - такая же сладковатая интонация. - У тебя есть полчаса для меня. Драгоценные мгновения! Закажи мне еще кофе. С умным человеком приятно поговорить, а я люблю приятно провести время, — ехидно льстит он.  
\- Я их просто ношу. Это часть работы. И вопрос моего удобства.  
\- Я знаю. Просто я знаю, как они действуют. Не на тех, на кого он рассчитан — тут все по правилам — серьезный костюм подтверждает серьезность мыслей, несерьезный — креативность. Ты - серьезный, я — фонтанирую идеями. Ну, знаешь, такие дешевые книжки, как произвести впечатление на... Хахаха. Но видишь – все совпадает. Получается, они все правильно написали. Какой кошмар. – В его глазах утрированный ужас - У нас разная целевая аудитория. Это взгляд со стороны, Брэд — он никогда не был тебе интересен? А я им делюсь безвозмездно. А! - еще спокойное уравновешенное проведение. Я уже говорил? Можешь считать, что все невротики в твоем фан-клубе.  
\- На тебя действовало?  
\- В смысле, ты уверен, что я невротик? Ты, прав, я в твоем фан-клубе. Хей! - Он машет вымышленными чирлидерскими помпонами. - Но все не так просто. Не радуйся. Но впечатление производило. Несомненно. Оу, несомненно! Ты – мой тип парня, Брэд.  
Вполне вероятно, что он издевается. Надо мной или над собой.

И как-то раз он мне сказал:  
\- Это приятно - разбивать чужие сердца, Брэд. Кажется, что приятно. В первый момент — приятно. Приятно сознание власти, наверное. Такое — тупое, подростковое, неизменное, выращенное на чепухе. Удобренное чепухой. С неправильными причинно-следственными связями. Я тебе потом приведу пример. Хотя ты в состоянии сам все представить – используй свое воображение! Ежедневная поливка и подкормка эго. А все не так. После - все не так. Да и сразу не так, просто стереотипы туманят мое сознание. Туманили. Всегда, кстати, боюсь, как ты отреагируешь, – Шульдих улыбается. – Как бы боюсь. На разбитые сердца.  
\- Не знаю, – говорю я, не отрываясь от чтения … пусть опять важного отчета. - Я думаю, что это неправильно и неразумно давать тебе определенность в этом вопросе.  
\- Мм, – Шульдих улыбается. – Ты правильно думаешь.

***  
\- Тебе не нужна уверенность, Шульдих, — я беру ладонями его лицо, он голый, он подо мной, это приятное ощущение какой-то кратковременной власти, какого-то злорадного торжества.  
Он молчит.  
\- Согласись, — я захватываю его губы, он отвечает – прикосновениями своих губ, легкими укусами. Он немного выгибается, подставляет мне шею. – Согласись! - я сжимаю его плечи – слишком сильно сжимаю - я хочу его - мы как-то резко переворачиваемся на кровати, теперь он сверху – снова целуемся, как-то неловко, случайно ударяемся зубами – такое бывает – неприятное ощущение, глухой звук - Шульдих мгновенно отстраняется, закусывает губу, облизывает ее.  
\- Нет, не пробил, — говорит он и усмехается. Еще раз облизывает губу. — Хотя... - Трогает губу языком. - Нет, действительно ничего нет. Мне повезло. Отличные крепкие зубы, Брэд.

После секса он лежит рядом со мной, но не прижавшись, а отстранившись. Иногда садится, стягивая с меня одеяло.  
\- Знаешь, что, - колени поджаты, подбородок на коленях. - Иногда я не хочу играть в эти игры, Брэд, иногда я хочу, чтобы было просто - я хочу сказать, как есть – я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Брэд, - безучастно, потом усмешка. - Плохо то, что когда я это говорю, это перестает быть моим ощущением, таким ... - не продолжает фразу, обрывает, - а становится набором твоих представлений. О том, что значит любить, — его губы кривятся. - Ну, например ... - снова не договаривает. — Знаешь, у тебя тут - он показывает мне на грудь, не прикасается – просто указывает – туда, где сердце, да - как будто бы ничего нет. Не пусто, пусто - это когда там что-то было, а потом не стало. А у тебя никогда не было. Никогда. Но мне хорошо с тобой в постели, - и он как-то неприятно улыбается.  
Потом молчит. Не смотрит на меня.  
\- Умники переоценивают значение ума, а силачи значение физической силы. – Звучит как продолжение какой-то его мысли. - Силача можно обмануть, умнику можно банально навешать. Честно, я стараюсь, изо всех сил, но значение ума переоцениваю. – Неприятная улыбка не исчезает. - Понимаешь, например... например, с Кудо мне проще, – улыбка становится шире, он смотрит мне в глаза. – С Еджи Кудо. Он меня не поймет, не сможет - хотя будет верить, что хочет понять, какое-то время будет. Не поймет, но воспримет – чувства, ощущения и подумает, что я его понимаю. А я даже подумаю, что он понимает меня! Меня самого это поражает. Такой свой идиотизм. – Он сжимает кулаки. - Мне с ним даже легко будет – ну, не с тобой же напиваться, Брэд? Хааа. Я получу душевное тепло и эмоции, такие … чистые и свежие, – усмешка, - боюсь, ты даже не представляешь – какие. Не представляешь, правда? А он получит понимание – ну, мы же так ценим то, чего у нас нет, а чего-то у нас завались - что делать с этим барахлом? раздавать? - ооо, уж понимать-то я умею как никто! Тут я специалист. Тут-то мне точно нет равных.  
\- А там есть, что понимать? - говорю я.  
\- Есть, — он зевает и падает на спину.— А ты как думал? - И поворачивается ко мне спиной.

В эти моменты я хочу его ударить.

\- Так ты с ним трахался? - Я никогда не знаю, как звучит мой голос в эти моменты. Я никогда не хочу знать, как звучит мой голос в эти моменты. Я просто задаю этот вопрос!  
Он устраивается под одеялом поудобней.  
\- Трахался? Отвечай!  
Он поворачивается ко мне, он улыбается.  
\- О, Боже мой, реакция! Реакция! Сделай мне больно, Брэд, хахаха. Мне так страшно. Смотри, дрожу, — он вытягивает руку — голую худую руку, волоски на ней поднялись - в комнате прохладно. - Брэд, я не боюсь — попробуй быть сильнее меня. Ну, ты-то сможешь. Я не боюсь, что ты меня ударишь — не ударишь, хотя хочешь — минутное желание, Брэд, сдержись, ну!- это неправильный ход в части имиджа, к тому же я могу дать сдачи, прикинь? - Не его слово, я сразу отмечаю, - И избиения виновного, ха, не получится — получится драка. Некрасивое зрелище. Придумай что-то другое. Используй свое воображение!  
Его рот кривится.  
Глупый.  
Я тяну одеяло на себя.  
\- Иди ко мне, - говорю я. — Иди сюда. Ближе. Не лежи там. Иди ко мне.  
Его голова утыкается ко мне в грудь. Я целую его волосы.  
\- Хочешь разозлить меня, Шульдих, да? - Спрашиваю шепотом. — Ту-пи-ца.  
\- Сработало, — глухо говорит он. — Надо же.

\- Тебе просто нравится злиться на меня, Шульдих, — говорю ему в волосы, шепчу ему в волосы - Если мы будем хоть немного ближе, это все испортит. Это все испортит, Шульдих.

***  
Дело в том, что он отключает звук телефона, потом телефон, пятнадцать минут, двадцать пять минут, пятьдесят семь минут, полтора часа - а потом звонит сам и говорит:  
\- Я передумал. - Говорит он. — Идет дождь. Мне холодно. На душе у меня пустота. Я одинок в этом жестоком мире. Я скучаю по тебе, Брэд.  
\- Я тоже, — говорю я. - Я тоже. Тоже скучаю по тебе, Шульдих.


End file.
